


来自粉氪石的助攻

by POI_Ann



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Martha's apple pie, Pink Kryptonite, Reconciliation, Soulmates, 和解, 灵魂伴侣, 玛莎的苹果派, 粉氪石
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_Ann/pseuds/POI_Ann
Summary: 粉氪石＋灵魂伴侣梗康纳：我只想我两个父亲不要再你死我活了，我没有想要他们在一起啊喂！！！
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 8





	来自粉氪石的助攻

“超人受到了了粉氪石的影响。”蝙蝠侠居高临下地看着他。  
  
莱克斯耸耸肩：“哦，但是这次不是我干的。”  
  
“我知道不是你做的，你知道粉氪石的作用吗？”  
  
两位总裁站在莱克斯集团的屋顶，莱克斯忽然怀念起超人的红披风了，至少比眼前这个人的黑披风好得多。  
  
“不知道，”莱克斯讥讽道，“难道大名鼎鼎的蝙蝠侠要告诉我能打败超人的秘密吗？”  
  
蝙蝠侠沉默了两秒：“它能把超人变成同性恋。”  
  
屋顶诡异得寂静了几秒。  
  
莱克斯干巴巴说道：“如果你告诉我超人向你表白了我是不会吃惊的。”  
  
“......就在受到粉氪石影响后，他的手臂上出现了字母——你知道的，灵魂伴侣的传说——L.L.。”蝙蝠侠紧紧盯着他。  
  
莱克斯狠狠抽了抽嘴角。  
  
“这未必是真的。也可能是露易丝·莱恩、拉娜·朗——或者他身边那么多个L.L.的随便一个。只不过他刚好受到粉氪石影响，就以为......”  
  
蝙蝠侠没有否认这种可能：“这也有道理，但是我认为更大的可能是，他本来就是双性恋，受到粉氪石影响他终于看清了自己的真心，所以出现了你的缩写。”  
  
莱克斯想骂他，不知怎么的想起了当年在小镇上清醒的那天看见的少年天使般的脸庞，只能说：“我是不会相信的。”  
  
“我只是来通知你，估计过不久他就会亲自来了，祝你好运。”  
  
蝙蝠侠离开，莱克斯总觉得从蝙蝠侠面无表情的表情里看见了他的幸灾乐祸。  
  
  
  
无所事事了一个下午，终于到了星球日报的下班时间。  
  
莱克斯掐着时间，果然两分钟后，一个红蓝的身影就出现在了落地窗外。  
  
莱克斯叹了口气，把玻璃升了起来。  
  
超人进入了办公室，没看见他身边有保镖，宝蓝色的眼睛亮了起来。  
  
“莱克斯......”  
  
莱克斯心里“咯噔”了一下：“超人，蝙蝠侠都告诉我了——”  
  
超人不满地打断了他：“你明明知道我是谁。”  
  
“.......”莱克斯无奈，“好吧克拉克。”  
  
听见久违的“克拉克”，超人的眼睛更亮了。  
  
莱克斯莫名有点心软。  
  
“你要知道，你现在喜欢我只是因为粉氪石，而且我们可是死对头——”  
  
克拉克的眼睛黯淡了一瞬间：“可是你当初说我们会成为传奇，我的初吻也是给你的。”  
  
莱克斯简直不知道该怎么说那只是人工呼吸，暗暗猜想如果说“那个时候我不是初吻”会不会把他气到。  
  
克拉克沉默了一会儿，忽然想到了什么：“那我去你的公寓等你了，莱克斯。”  
  
“什么？”莱克斯大吃一惊。  
  
“是你说的，我那次说要去大都会，你说我可以住在你的豪华公寓里的。”克拉克严肃地指出。虽然距离那次承诺已经过了许多年。  
  
莱克斯无法反驳，弱弱说道：“你可以去韦恩庄园，那也很豪华。”  
  
“布鲁斯只会让我滚出去，”克拉克难过，“莱克斯，你已经不想见到我了吗？”  
  
......我还让你滚出大都会你不是一直待在这吗。  
  
莱克斯绝望了：“好吧你去吧。”  
  
这样的克拉克时时刻刻让他回想起当年小镇上那个农场男孩。睁开眼看见他天使一样的眼睛的时候，莱克斯就知道他永远拒绝不了这样的他。  
  
  
  
等莱克斯回到公寓真的看见了克拉克的时候，他已经不知道要摆出什么表情了。  
  
换在许多年前，如果克拉克能这样对他吐露真心，他一定会开心地答应他任何事情，因为莱克斯知道，他是真的爱这个男孩，砸钱给他教他追女孩，也能赔上余生去研究怎么杀死他。  
  
只是这样的坦诚来得太晚了。当年的不信任造成的鸿沟，莱克斯不知道自己还有没有勇气跨过去。  
  
万一克拉克清醒过来，摆脱了粉氪石的影响，他真的能遗忘掉克拉克的表白吗？  
  
莱克斯的沉默让克拉克有点不安。他默默拿出了几个盒子，香味扑鼻而来。  
  
“我回了小镇，妈妈给我们做了苹果派。”  
  
他居然还记得自己喜欢玛莎的厨艺。莱克斯悲哀地发现自己的已经心软了。  
  
莱克斯拿起了苹果派，克拉克暗暗松了口气。  
  
沉默地解决了苹果派，莱克斯斟酌着开口：“你知道我暗地里有好几个实验室在研究怎么杀你吧？”  
  
“当然，”克拉克高兴地说，“莱克斯你是我见过最聪明的人！”  
  
“......这不是重点，重点是我是你的宿敌！”  
  
克拉克不明白他为什么纠结这个：“我知道，我也知道我不会杀死你的。”  
  
“我不喜欢有人扮演上帝，克拉克，更何况是你这个外星人。”莱克斯强调。  
  
放在之前，克拉克会说“我不想做上帝”之类的话，但是仿佛被粉氪石提高了情商，他开心地说：“那你正好看着我，这样就不用担心我会扮演上帝了。”  
  
  
  
无话可说的莱克斯疲惫地挥挥手：“我去睡了，你去睡客房吧，记得收拾桌子，超级速度。”  
  
  
  
第二天星球日报所有人都发现克拉克工作效率提高了不少，全天面带笑容，有时还会哼着歌。  
  
下班的时候佩里终于忍不住问了：“你为什么这么开心？”  
  
“因为莱克斯同意我住在他家了！”克拉克诚实地回答了。  
  
办公室一片寂静。  
  
露易丝眯起了眼睛：“那个莱克斯·卢瑟？”  
  
“是的，”克拉克欢快地说，“我们还约好去看电影了，我就先走了。”  
  
留下一堆同事面面相觑。  
  
过了许久佩里才挤出一句话：“我觉得我们报社要富裕了。”  
  
  
  
莱克斯过了许久这么美好的日子，但他总觉得只是虚幻的。就像有PTSD似的。  
  
终于这一天到来了。  
  
克拉克带着康纳回到了莱克斯公寓。  
  
“布鲁斯帮我摆脱了粉氪石的影响。”克拉克开门见山。  
  
莱克斯的心一沉，冷冷看着他。  
  
克拉克却叫了康纳。  
  
康纳秒懂，从包里拿出了——神奇女侠的真言套索，毫不犹豫把它绑在了外星父亲身上，清了清嗓子，问道：“爸爸，说出你爱的人的名字吧！”  
  
克拉克紧紧盯着莱克斯：“莱克斯，我爱你。”  
  
莱克斯被震惊钉在了原地。康纳找了个还套索的借口就跑了。  
  
克拉克一步步向他走近，莱克斯一句话也说不出口。  
  
然后克拉克解开了他的衬衫。  
  
莱克斯的手臂上出现了一个肉眼可见的“C.K.”


End file.
